Countdown
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Reid connects to a boy in a case who is a child prodigy but is too afraid to talk after witnessing a brutal murder. When the boy is kidnapped Reid takes it personally. He also starts turning back to drugs. Will this case be too much for him?


**I really can't get this idea out of my head. This is going to be very different from my other stories. **

Reid couldn't stop staring at the picture of the boy. When JJ had presented the case about the boy who stopped talking and had been the only soul witness of a brutal murder it stunned Reid when a connection sparked between himself and the kid.

For some reason he already felt he could relate to the young boy who was only 12, and he didn't even know anything about him. But then JJ continued to talk about how the boy, Samuel, was considered a child prodigy. The connection carved in Reid deeper. He felt the overwhelming sense of urge to help this boy.

Even though he normally didn't visit the family, that was what Hotch, Morgan, Emily and Rossi normally did, he requested to be brought along with the case.

Hotch knew better than to ask and agreed. The more JJ had described Samuel the more Reid could relate. He was already in high school and had no friends. He was going to start college in a couple of years. And his father had abandoned the family as well.

It gave Reid chills, how much in common they seemed to have. The others had made the connections as well with sideway glances towards Reid but decided not to press the issue.

Hotch normally would have had Reid stay out of the case, instead of getting too involved, but he sensed this one was important. That Reid wanted to help the boy.

They arrived finally at the boy's house.

"Has he said anything?" Emily asked quietly and the mother shook her head and bit her lip.

"I'm so scared,"the mother whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks. "What if...what if that monster comes after him? I mean he's seen Samuel on the news..."

"We're having cops guard your house, Mrs. Williams," Hotch said in a comforting tone. "We won't let anything happen to your son."

Mrs. Williams swallowed and nodded. It was clear that the past few days had been an emotional rollercoaster for her.

Reid shifted uncomfortably. It wasn't normal for him to talk to the families they were interviewing but he had to see the kid.

"May I...talk to your son, Mrs. Williams?" He asked slowly. He looked at Hotch who slowly nodded his okay.

"Yes of course,please, anything that will help him."

"Where is he?"

"He's in his room...I decided he needed some alone time."

Reid nodded and Mrs. Williams quickly directed him to the young boy's room. He knocked.

"Samuel? Can I come in?"

He saw Samuel writing in a notebook as he pushed the door open.

"Samuel?"

The kid didn't look up.

"Hey...Samuel." He was clearly uncomfortable and out of his league but every compulsion in him was too want to help the boy. Because well..._he was just like him..._or at least very similar. "What are you doing?" Reid walked over towards the desk. "Can I see?" Samuel slowly removed his arm and Reid saw a bunch of math problems on it and smiled. "Impressive." He knelt by Samuel's desk. "My name is Spencer...do you know why I'm here?"

Slowly Samuel nodded.

"It's because...you saw something didn't you? I want you to know that doesn't make you bad...what you saw...you were just at the wrong place at the wrong time. And we really want to catch this bad man but..." He sighed. "We need your help, Samuel."

Samuel shook his head violently. He sighed again.

"No? Okay...I understand, too soon." He heard a knock at the door. It was Emily.

"Hey, Hotch got a call from the police station. They need us." Her voice was soft. Reid slowly nodded.

"Okay...Hey Samuel, here's my card." He placed it on the desk. "Call me if you need ANYTHING okay? Anything at all."

Slowly Samuel nodded and Reid smiled sadly. Emily did too.

She closed the door behind him.

"You're good with the kid," she said quietly. He shrugged.

"I wish I could be better...He reminds me of me.."

"I know."

Reid smiled.

"Am I that transparant?"

Emily gave a small laugh.

"No, we just all made the connection. It wasn't that hard...you two are pretty similar."

Reid nodded.

"I just wish I could help the kid," he said as they headed down the stairs.

"Yeah, I know," she said sadly.

* * *

A few hours later they were all in a room at the station trying to profile the killer when Reid's phone rang. He frowned. He didn't recoginze the number.

"Hello?"

"Dr. Spencer Reid is it?"

Reid frowned again.

"Who is this?"

"We haven't met but I'm a huge fan of your work." The voice was dark...sinister.

"Who IS this?"

The others looked up at that.

"Don't you recoginze my voice? You've been trying to catch me since you got here."

Reid froze.

The killer.

"Why...are you calling me?"

"Because I have your little bratty friend here...the only one that can ruin my disguise."

Reid felt sick,

_Samuel._

"Wh...what are you going to do to him?"

The others watched with a worried expression.

"Nothing, if I get what I want."

"Which is?"

"10 million dollars in two hours or I'll make sure the boy can never talk again."

Reid swallowed, frozen in shock and fear.

"10 million Dr. Reid. And I'll be calling you by the end of the two hours." The voice laughed. "I look forward to working with you...and remember if you don't do what I say Samuel's death will be your fault."

With that he hung up leaving Reid, for once, at loss for words.

**Should I continue?**


End file.
